A plurality of cholesteric liquid crystals is used for known cholesteric liquid crystal driving devices. The plurality of cholesteric liquid crystals is provided at intersections of a plurality of scanning lines (gate lines) and a plurality of data lines (source lines). Also, the voltage between the corresponding scanning lines and the corresponding data lines defines the screw axis of corresponding liquid crystal molecules in a P-orientation, an F-orientation, or an H-orientation.
Known cholesteric liquid crystal driving devices display images by selectively reflecting or transmitting light in accordance with the orientation. A liquid crystal driving method described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,748,277 is known.
However, since known cholesteric liquid crystal driving devices display the images, irrespective of the content of the images, by driving the cholesteric liquid crystals in accordance with a cycle including three periods, a reset period for resetting the cholesteric liquid crystals, a selection period for selecting the cholesteric liquid crystals in a desired orientation, and a holding period for holding the cholesteric liquid crystals in the desired orientation, the images cannot be displayed at high speed.